


Found Family

by Liaroslynn



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent Lives, Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Nogitsune (Teen Wolf), Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ben Parker Dies, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Acting As Gwen Stacy's Parental Figures, Bucky Barnes Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Clint & Steve Grew Up Together, Bucky doesn't fall off the train, Bucky likes fluffy things, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Characters speaking different languages, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes Friendship, Clint Barton Acting as Stiles Stilinski's Parental Figure, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint and Nat are from the 40's, Cora died in the fire, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Danny Mahealani Knows, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny Natasha Romanov, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Derek Hale, Gay Theo Raeken, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Jackson Whittemore, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Irish Steve Rogers, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Peter Parker, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Just Bucky's Arm & Clint's Ears, Kate Argent is a rapist, Lesbian Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Loki and Thor live on Midgard, Made-Up Supernatural Lore, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Injury, Mama Spider, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Pansexual Allison Argent, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Past Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Past non-consensual drug use, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Family, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Natasha Romanov, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scars, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Smart Steve Rogers, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Has Stretch Marks, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is Tech Savvy, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve doesn't dress like a 60 year old man, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Supernatural Danny Mahealani, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), The Hale Pack - Freeform, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo is a Little Shit, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Trans Peter Parker, Troll Steve Rogers, Vision isn't actually vision, Wanda & Pietro are 17, Warning: Gerard Argent, We're good at communication here, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Clint Barton, Werewolf Harley Keener, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Steve Rogers, but he still has powers, cliches, he goes down on the plane with steve, protective friends, thank god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaroslynn/pseuds/Liaroslynn
Summary: When Werewolf WWII Soldiers Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton all end up in the future with feisty beta Natasha Romanov, they must navigate their way through the 21st century whilst simultaneously fighting aliens and supernatural with the Avengers and the Beacon Hills Pack, and raising the bunch of sassy, mutant teenagers they'd somehow come to acquire.It's basically an MCU and Teen Wolf rewrite I guess? But with a lot of AU themes/tropes :)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Laurie Collins, Isaac Lahey/Callie Betto, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Gwen Stacy, James "Bucky" Barnes & Harley Keener, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff/Gwen Stacy, Steve Rogers & Gwen Stacy, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159547
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There could be some useful information you might wanna see/read in the first part of the series which contains all extra information on characters and creatures etc. It also has pictures of lots of things like eventual pack houses and chracters :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve clenches his shaking hands into fists. “Is this a test?”  
> “Yes.” Well shit.  
> Steve takes a deep breath and answers honestly. “I don’t wanna kill anyone.” He says. “I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.”  
> Erskine gives him a small smile. “Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need now is the little guy huh?” No way. “I can offer you a chance,” Yes! “Only a chance.”  
> “I’ll take it!” It takes a big amount of self-control for Steve to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement.  
> “So where is the little guy from? Actually?”  
> Steve smiles sheepishly. “Brooklyn. Before that, Ireland.” He replies.  
> Dr Erskine huffs a laugh before handing him a folder.  
> Steve leaves with an enlistment form marked IA.  
> Of course, he forgets to tell Bucky and Clint before they ship off to England the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too shabby. (I'm Australian so if I spell thing's differently it's probably because of that.)
> 
> Just wanted to say that I'm changing ages, dates and time frames for a lot of things, for instance, dates of certain events are changed so the timeframe matches up with the correct character ages.  
> Peter P and his crew are all their normal ages, but it's around 2011-12 instead of 2016.  
> Steve, Bucky and Clint go to war from 1942-45 and are a tiny bit younger in age whereas in the movies it's 1943-45.  
> But anyway I'm not going to go through all of that, it will be written throughout the story so it shouldn't be too hard to understand.
> 
> Also, I'm using google translate for the other languages other than English so please forgive me if it translates wrong!
> 
> But thanks for reading and please comment your thoughts and suggestions!!

**1942**

When Bucky and Clint had come home from the docks one afternoon in the middle of June, Steve had immediately known something was wrong. The two beta werewolves avoided any eye contact, and their shoulders were hunched worse than Steve’s on a bad day, and _he_ has mild Kyphosis. So, when they eventually muttered the words ‘War’ and ‘Drafted’, Steve, although thinking his life was going end right then and there, wasn’t surprised.

Of course, his first thoughts didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he probably won’t be surviving the next winter without them now or that he most likely won’t be able to afford a great deal of medicine he required to even breath properly or the rent in a few months, but it was rather other things along the lines of, waking up to an empty bed without Bucky cuddled up behind, no matter the weather or no more boring day’s broken by the laughter arising from Clint’s dreadfully, terrible jokes.

His ma did always say his priorities were skewed back when she was alive.

When the men had looked up at him, yellow eyes glowing with ugly emotion, Steve had put all his thoughts aside and pulled them onto the worn brown couch in the small living room to cuddle.

That night was a dull one he’ll admit.

Which brings Steve to now, still squashed between his boy’s on the couch the next morning, draft notices forgotten on the coffee table, with Bucky’s elbows poking into his back and Clint’s knee digging into his thigh.

It wasn’t comfortable _whatsoever_ , but it was home.

Steve smiles dopily when Bucky cracks open an eye open. “You’re thinkin' too loud.” He grumbles. His nose scrunches up in a way that Bucky would probably say looked childish, but Steve thought was adorable.

“Sorry, _a mhuirnín_ , was just thinkin’ bout how cute you are,” Steve says, and he giggles when Bucky scrunches his nose up further. (sweetheart)

“I am not _cute._ ” He argues, flashing his eyes.

Steve hits him softly on the shoulder. “Put those eyes away mister, and you don’t get to make that decision, because you can’t _see_ just how cute you are right now,” Bucky sticks his tongue out and Steve falls into another fit of giggles.

He stops when a foot kicks him sharply in the leg. “Shut _up,_ ” Clint growls. Bucky and Steve glance at each other before starting to cackle again, ignoring Clint while he continues to whine in the background.

Once Steve can catch his breath again, _god damn fucking asthma,_ he stretches out his elbows until they crack, cringing when he does the same thing to his knees. “This couch is defiantly not big enough for the three of us.” He says, rolling over Bucky despite his protests, and standing on wobbly feet. He looks down at his best friend and boyfriend and has to hold back a laugh as to not drive himself into an asthma attack. Their limbs are bent at awkward angles and their faces squashed into the couch arms. They made quite the picture and his fingers twitch to grab a pencil and draw them.

He snorts before walking the few feet into the kitchen, nearly tripping over Clint’s bow and quiver lying haphazardly on the floor. He rolls his eyes before grumbling, “You need to stop leaving this shit around, Clint.” and said man just sticks the middle finger up at his back.

Once alone, the smile slips off Steve’s face and he takes a rattling breath to try and calm himself. _This sort of thing isn’t ever gonna happen after they leave._ _He thinks._ _Either they’ll die, or I will._

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly to hold back his tears, then on autopilot, he fills the kettle up with water before putting it on the stove to boil. Two-weeks. His mind cruelly reminds him. That’s _all we have left._ As he can feel himself starting to spiral, strong arms circle his waist, and a face starts nuzzling his neck, effectively distracting him. “I could smell your worry from out there,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve smiles sadly and leans his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “Sorry,” He mumbles, “forgot about your little werewolf nose.” Bucky snorts before squeezing Steve tightly and turning him around to face Bucky. Piercing blue eyes meet his lovingly.

“So, the 107th huh? Same as my _pa_.” Steve says as he loses himself in the face that fills up most of his sketchbook. _He’d be fucked if anyone outside of this house found that._ He realises bitterly.

He’s brought back by Bucky’s voice filling his one good ear. “Yep, Sergeant James Barnes, off to protect America from the big bad Nazis.” He mocks. And Steve’s mouth crooks up the tiniest bit but he doesn’t laugh. Bucky sobers quickly. “Hey,” He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and places their foreheads together. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispers and presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips.

Steve pulls back slightly. “Do you promise?” He knows his voice is hoarse, and he can feel his lower lip starting to tremble.

“I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Bucky sighs. “Because.” He smiles softly at Steve. “You’re you and I’m me, and it’s not like _either_ of us to give up and lose hope.” Bucky huffs a quiet laugh before continuing, “Plus, we all know Clint’s not going to let anything happen to me, and I know you can take care of yourself. Or there’s the off chance you’ll find some crazy way into the army and join us there anyway,” He jokes. “God only knows why you even want to go to that fucking war in the first place.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You know why. I shouldn’t get to sit out whilst other men are being forced to go.” 

“I just wish I could wrap you up in cotton blankets and keep you in this house forever,”

“I’d find a way to sneak outta here too,”

Bucky chuckles fondly. “You had better not do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Steve smirks.

“Ah, yes, we don’t wanna forget about our dear Clinton”

“Fuck off! I can hear you!” They hear him yell from the couch.

They giggle and the kettle starts to whistle. Steve hates the sound of it, and he knows it’s worse for the two wolves.

He pulls out their three mugs from the cupboard and a couple of teabags, _we’ll need to see if we can afford to buy more,_ before filling the mugs and letting the tea bags soak. He turns back around to find Bucky leaning against the counter, staring at him with a small smile on his face.

Steve blushes. “What?” He asks defensively.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nothin. You’re just beautiful.” Steve knows his face has probably gone bright red, _curse his pale Irish skin_ and hides his face in his hands. “Stop,” He whines, dragging out the ‘O’.

Bucky shakes his head again and walks back up to him. “No, I’m serious! You’re truly. Remarkably, _Astoundingly_. Beautiful, doll.” He punctuates each word with a kiss on Steve’s face, and Steve giggles involuntarily.

“Shut up you jerk.”

“I’m just spoutin' the truth, punk.” Bucky gives him a crooked grin and Steve smiles back tenderly. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Everyday.” Bucky leans down and kisses him. “I love you too.”

Clint groans loudly. “Stop flirting and bring me my tea!”

* * *

They pop into John and Elizabeth Hale’s house a few day’s later so Clint and Bucky can say their goodbyes in advance. The trio had met the couple as early as ten for Steve, eleven for the Bucky and Clint, when they had discovered Bucky trying to calm Clint down during his first full moon. The orphaned born wolf, although trying his best, wasn’t able to settle Clint so the Hales had stepped in to help. From then on you could find the three boys at the Hale house every full moon even when it was deemed unnecessary.

The house in question is modest in size, especially during what would later be dubbed as the Great Depression, and big enough for the werewolf family of six to live comfortably. Steve, Bucky and Clint walk up the path to the red front door and before they even need to knock, _werewolf hearing Steve,_ the married couple greet them warmly from behind it and usher them inside.

Elizabeth, _call me Liza, Steve,_ and John, _Johnny, Steve,_ are an older couple, being in their mid-50’s but looking no older than forty at most, and without a grey hair in sight. _Perks of werewolf aging_ , Steve’s mind supplies. Their four children, Walter being the oldest at twenty-one, Mariam the youngest at five, with George and Alice squished between them at age ten, _double digits now Steve! Can you believe it?_!, are all sitting around the cosy living room as they walk inside.

Mariam is immediately up and tackling Steve’s bony legs, the little werewolf babbling on about the new toy she’d gotten from the store yesterday. Her first full moon was coming up in a couple of day’s Steve remembered, so she was all the more energetic.

“How are you doing my little pluma siúcra,” Steve asks. The little girl giggles cutely at the Irish tongue before looking up at him with awe. “I love it when you talk like that Mr Steve! It’s very cool!” (sugar plum)

Steve chuckles before bending down to pick her up. He has to hold back a groan when her weight puts a strain on his back. “I know you love it, sugar.” He says and kisses her forehead.

Liza smiles softly at the scene before turning to Bucky and Clint. “As much as I love having you boys pop on by, but what’s the occasion? There’s still a few day’s till the full moon.”

The boys flash their yellow eyes in grief, before pulling their draft notices out of their shirt pockets and handing them to her.

Liza flashes her alpha red eyes back in response then tusks softly as she reads the notices. She puts them down on the side table when’s she’s done and then she’s pulling the young wolves into a hug.

“What is it doll?” John asks her. She points to the notices and he reads them quickly before sighing sadly. “Oh, boys.”

They all end up in a cuddle pile in the family room later, Steve being the only human, is protectively squished up asleep in the middle. Liza’s combing her hand through Bucky’s hair comfortingly, and Clint’s nodding off on John’s shoulder.

Liza sighs softly as Bucky tightens his arms around Steve when he shifts slightly in his slumber, and she turns Bucky’s head towards her. “We’ll take care of him when you’re gone, you know that right?” She tells him.

Bucky nods his head dejectedly. “I know and thank you. But we both know he ain’t gonna let you do that.”

They share a small laugh before Bucky continues. “He’s never gonna give up trying to enlist ya know? And someday some _idiot_ is going to let him go, and I’m probably gonna die from stress if it happens as long as the war doesn’t kill me first.”

* * *

The short week and a bit before Bucky and Clint shipped off to England goes by unbearably slow and way too fast for Steve. He spends most of his free time drawing the boys as if the detailed charcoal sketches are going to be able to fill the empty spots they’ll be leaving behind. He tries to enjoy the very little time he has left with them, but every day still inevitably leads to sleepless nights full of dread and sadness.

It’s the afternoon before Clint and Bucky are due to ship out and Bucky’s just finishing the fight Steve had started earlier with some sexist pig, while Clint had stood off to the side cheering like a child. Steve’s enlistment form he’d attempted to get signed that morning, but not surprisingly got rejected is lying on the ground and Bucky swipes it before Steve can hide it. Steve sighs and drags himself up from the trash heap he'd been shoved into and gives the metal bin lid ( _an effective shield he must say)_ an appreciative glance as he picks it up and puts in its back on top of the bin.

He looks at Bucky and Clint to see them dressed in their uniforms. Clint's short blond hair is slicked back, and Steve’s hands itch to run through the unusual sight, whilst Bucky’s wearing his army-issued hat, covering up his wavy chocolate brown strands in the process. “Why are you guys wearing your uniforms? You’re still leavin in the morning, right?” He asks.

Bucky nods absently before raising his dark eyebrows towards the rejection letter he’s holding.

The big 4F is stamped in red, and it stares up at Steve, mocking him.

“What number’s this?” Bucky asks, “And what, you from Paramus now huh? You _are_ aware it’s illegal to lie on your enlistment form, right?”

“And seriously? Jersey?” Clint pipes in.

Steve just rolls his eyes and ignores them both before pushing past them leading the way out of the grubby alley.

They turn onto the main street, Steve in between the two men, his head only coming up to just above Bucky’s shoulder.

“We’ve gotta get you cleaned up, man.” Clint accuses, and his upper lip curls up in disdain.

Steve cocks an unamused eyebrow, “Why? We goin somewhere?”

Bucky hands him the newspaper he’d been holding. “The future.”

Steve uncurls it and looks at the front page where the Stark Exposition advertisement takes up half the page. “You’re such a nerd.” He says fondly.

Bucky scoffs, “I am not. Didn’t you hear the rumours? Apparently Stark created a flying car!”

Steve snickers at the blush rising up Bucky’s neck and shares an amused look with Clint.

Said man rolls his eyes, “Right well that’s one reason you need an urgent shower, but there’s also the fact that you smell and look like a wet alley rat and my _little werewolf nose_ cannot handle the smell.” Steve aims a jab at his arm and Clint dodges before cackling and running off, and Steve attempts to run after him. At a _much_ slower pace.

“You dick!” He gasps for breath, “How can you even run in that uniform?!” He yells incredulously. He speeds up, leaving an exasperated Bucky behind him. “Don’t run yourself into a grave, Steve!”

* * *

When they arrive at the Expo later that night, Steve doesn’t have to fight the usual urge to groan when he sees the dames they’re meeting up with. Sally Viola and her two queer friends Mary Bennett and Betty Pratt wait for them out the front, each wearing a pair of low black heels and a bright coloured dress respectively.

Steve always had a gas when he and his date weren’t stuck having to plaster on fake smiles and make poor excuses as to why they couldn’t dance.

Clint skips off ahead to greet Sally with a kiss on the cheek whilst Steve and Bucky meet Mary and Betty a little further away from the crowd that had gathered around the gates.

“Ladies, looking dashing as always,” Bucky says, charm fully in force as each girl give him a warm hug, then doing the same to Steve, leaving both men stuck with bright red lipstick on their cheeks.

“Gotta impress my best girl, James, you know how it is,” Betty says, and she discretely brushes her hand against Mary’s.

“Oh, defiantly,” Bucky agrees and he turns to Steve, “Gotta impress em so they keep ya,” He says cheekily, as Steve rolled his eyes.

“You don’t gotta dress up to impress me, Buck,” He rebuts, and the girls coo quietly.

Steve let a small smile slip through when Bucky ducks his head. Steve turns back to the girls “Shall we head inside?” He asks and steps over to Mary, offering her an arm. She slips hers too as Bucky does the same with Betty and they walk back to the front to greet Clint and Sally who are sniggering quietly with their heads bent in together, no doubt laughing at the funnily dressed entertainers floating around. They gather together and head through the gates.

They push their way through the crowds until they get relatively close to the stage. Howard Stark stands there, proving the rumours correct by demonstrating his flying _more like hovering_ vehicle. Steve snickers quietly when it fails and crashes loudly down onto the stage. He can see the rest of the group doing the same.

He zones out from then on and eventually he’s giving Mary some flimsy excuse about the bathroom and walks off in the direction of the enlistment centre he’d seen on the way in. He wanders around for a bit when he reaches it, glossing over _‘We need you!’_ posters before he sees one of those virtual projections that make you appear as a solider. He sighs sadly when he tries it, and his head doesn’t even reach the space below the helmet. Stupid height.

He starts, when he feels a hand rub his shoulder and he turns to see Bucky _of course he followed me,_ looking at him with sympathy. “You’re kind of missing the point of the date.” He says, pulling back his hand after a too-long second. “We were about to go take the girls dancing.”

Steve glances away. “Can you go ahead? I’ll meet you there.”

Bucky sighs. “Steve, are you really gonna do this again?”

“It’s a fare,” Steve frowns, “I’m gonna try my luck.”

“As who? Steve from Ohio? Stevie, you know it's not safe for you out there! Why can’t you just stay here where you aren’t at risk of getting blown up or shot to death?” Bucky askes desperately.

Both don’t notice the older man watching them from afar.

“I know you don’t think I can do this-”

“No, that’s not why! This isn’t a back ally Steve, this is _war._ And sure, you’d probably get through it by your sheer stubbornness alone, but you _don’t_ _have to._ You’ve got the chance to stay here where it’s _safe_. There are plenty of jobs that-”

“Bucky, I am _not_ just going to sit around in an office or a factory! My Pa fought the first war, Ma was out helpin people and now men are laying down their _lives_. I got no right to do any less than them, that’s what you don’t understand. It isn’t about me.”

“Because you have nothing to prove.” Steve looks away, and Bucky winces guiltily. “Look, Stevie, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to argue. I just, I…I _need_ you to be safe.” His voice cracks brokenly.

“I get it, Buck. I do. I’d act the same way if you were me, but you gotta know I’m not going to stop tryin'. I _can’t_.”

“I know.” Bucky looks up and sighs deeply. “Me and Clint are gonna go dancing. You sure you wanna stay here?”

Steve gives him a sorry smile. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there later.”

“Okay. Don’t be too long though, I don’t wanna spend my last night without you there alright?”

Steve wishes he could kiss him. Instead, he just chuckles fondly before pushing Bucky away by the shoulder. “Get going, you big lug.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but hugs him and walks away none the less. “You’re a punk!” He calls over his shoulder.

“Jerk!” Steve yells back instinctively. “Don’t win the war till’ I get there!” He watches as Bucky whirls around to salute him jokingly before turning the corner out of sight, and Steve spins on his heel to find the recruitment room. 

*

He’s still sitting on the stiff cot in the testing room, fixing his sleeve cuffs dejectedly after another failed test when a nurse comes in to whisper secretively to the doctor who had assessed him.

 _If I could get the bite without it killing me, I’d be able to hear them._ He thinks sourly. _I’d also be able to get into the army with no problems._

He watches the nurse walk back out through the curtain and then the doctor is telling him to wait there before he too begins to leave. “Is there a problem?” Steve asks nervously. _Oh fuck. They found out I lied. Shit, I should’ve listened to Bucky._

“Just wait here.”

As soon as the doctor is gone, Steve is out of his seat and slipping on his too big, newspaper filled shoes, but before he can even pick up the second one, a stone-faced guard pushes the curtain open, and Steve has a moment to freak the fuck out before another man is walking through and asking the first to leave. _Hey, I swear I saw that guy earlier. He doesn’t look like he’s gonna arrest me. What?_

“So, you want to go overseas.” The man’s German accent shocks Steve. “And kill some _Nazis._ ” The man states more than asks.

“Excuse me?” Steve asks. He’s so very confused.

The man walks closer and sticks out an arm. “Dr Abraham Erskine.” He introduces himself. Steve stands up and shakes the man’s _Dr Erskine’s_ hand. It’s a startling cold against Steve sweaty warm one. “I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.” He continues. _The who now?_

“Uh, Steve Rogers sir,” Steve says, and let's go. The man nods before opening the folder he had been holding.

“Where are you from?” Steve asks awkwardly.

“Queens. 73rd Street, Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, got a neighbour from there.” _She’s sweet, gives me extra pencils when I run out._

Dr Erskine nods again before he looks back down at his papers. “And where are you from Mr Rogers?” _Fuck._ “Is it New Haven, or Paramos, five exams, in five different cities?”

“It might not be the right file,” But even Steve knows that sounds like a lie.

“No, it’s not the five exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries.” _Huh?_ The man continues, “But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?”

Steve clenches his shaking hands into fists. _It’s a test._ “Is this a test?”

“Yes.” _Well shit._

Steve takes a deep breath and answers honestly. “I don’t wanna kill anyone.” He says. _He doesn’t._ “I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.”

Erskine gives him a small smile. “Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need now is the little guy huh?” _No way._ “I can offer you a chance,” _Yes!_ “ _Only_ a chance.”

“I’ll take it!” It takes a big amount of self-control for Steve to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement.

“So where is the little guy from? Actually?”

Steve smiles sheepishly. “Brooklyn. Before that, Ireland.” He replies.

Dr Erskine huffs a laugh before handing him a folder.

Steve leaves with an enlistment form marked IA.

Of course, he forgets to tell Bucky and Clint before they ship off to England the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mhuirnín = sweetheart  
> pluma siúcra = sugar plum


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know I posted a chapter the other day but I deleted it and reposted it after I continued the chapter a little bit more, sorry!

**August 2011**

“Hi this is Scott McCall, I’m not able to answer the phone right now, so unless you’re Stiles or a telemarketer leave a message after the beep!”

Stiles groans as Scott doesn’t answer his phone again. He pulls the phone right up to his mouth before yelling, “Scott! Answer your god damn phone! Me and Theo are coming over I have something for us to do, like, the last hurrah or something before school starts. So please _answer._ Your fucking. Phone!” He jabs the end call button before facing a snickering Theo and pointing at him accusingly. “ _You,_ shut your little werewolfy ass up Raeken, that was like the tenth time he’s ignored my call!”

“Yeah, and it’s fucking hilarious Stilinski, plus, I know for a fact he’s probably just practising for lacrosse. _Again_.” He shrugs and leans back on Stiles’ bed, “You know how he’s been all Summer, he’s like a full-on fucking jock now,”

“Yeah, and it’s _terrible_ , he’s a completely different person! You know, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t hang out with us when we go back to school tomorrow, maybe he’ll hang out with Blake and his posse or something,” He spits out.

Theo sighs tiredly, “Sti, we’ve known Scott since we eleven, he’s not gonna ditch us a couple of assholes like Blake and his friends,”

“Yeah well, you never know,” Stiles mutters.

Theo jumps up and stands on the bed. Stiles frowns at him disapprovingly, but Theo just rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, “Okay, new game plan, this semester we’re going to have three goals. _One_ , we are _not_ going to moan and whine about Scott if he decides to ditch us. _If._ ” He corrects when he sees Stiles’ face fall. “ _Two._ We’re going to branch out, _hey,_ don’t give me that face,”

“I was born with it.”

Theo picks up a pillow and throws it at him, “ _Two._ We’re going to _branch out_ ” Stiles sticks his tongue at him, “and make some new friends. We’re loners Stiles, _but_ we are _awesome_ loners. If we actively reached out to people, we’d probably have heaps of friends by now.”

Stiles pouts. “I don’t need anyone else other than you and Scott.”

Theo bounces back down into a sitting position, “Stiles, you know I love you, and I’m pretty sure Scott loves you and I, no matter how he might be treating us lately, but wouldn’t it be nice to have more friends? Remember when it used to be the both of us, Lydia, Jackson and Danny? I know they don’t like us anymore, which _by the way_ we still have no idea why, but aside from that, it used to be great!”

Stiles groans and collapses on the bed next to Theo. “Yeah, it was great but look how that turned out huh? They left and now it’s just you, me and Scott.” He turns his head to Theo and frowns, “You know, Scott never liked them. It’s like, he showed up in sixth grade and hated them literally the first day he met em’,”

Theo snorts, “Do you remember when he went on that long ass rant a few months after they ditched us, about how they didn’t deserve us, and that it was better this way. It was nice and all, but like, lowkey possessive?” He giggles, “It was as if he was treating the whole thing as like a romantic break-up or something.”

Stiles laughs at that. “Yeah, I remember. I thought it was sweet. But then he started talking shit about them, and that didn’t really sit right with me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I didn’t like that either,” Theo agrees solemnly. He breaths heavily before sitting up. “Come on my good fellow! Let’s go pay Mr Scotty a visit.”

Stiles snickers fondly, “You’re such a nerd,”

“Yes, yes I am. And don’t you forget it!” Theo says as he trots towards the door. “Oh wait, I forgot number three!” He spins towards Stiles. “ _Three,_ we are going to rule Sophomore year, and no one is going to see it coming.”

“Yeah, right, like that’s ever gonna happen.”

Theo shrugs before stalking out of the room. “You never know!”

Theo and Stiles sneak towards the McCall’s front yard.

“Can you hear him?” Stiles whispers to Theo.

Theo tilts his head to the side in a way that Stiles knows is him extending his hearing. Theo scoffs, “Yep, and he’s listening to fucking _Oasis,_ ” He says out offended. 

Stiles scrunches his nose up in disdain, “Are you serious? Oh my god, did I teach him nothing?”

“I know!” They continue creeping around until they’re below Scott’s second-story window.

Stiles winces when he steps on a branch. “Shit.”

“Really Sti?” Theo scorns.

“Sorry!”

Theo rolls his eyes before halting suddenly, he spins back to Stiles, “He’s coming down the stairs! We have to scare him!”

“Fuck, yes!”

Theo runs towards the porch and hides behind the old bench sitting there as Stiles climbs onto the porch roof via a pipe. He pops his head over the ledge when he’s situated. “Is he coming?”

“Shut up,” Theo hisses.

Stiles whips his head back up when the screen door squeaks open slowly. He starts to whisper quietly enough so that only Theo can hear, “Three, two, one, go!”

Stiles flings his upper half over the roof and screams just as Theo jumps out from behind Scott and latches onto his back.

“What the fuck!!” Scott cries, swinging his bat towards Stiles’ head only missing when Theo uses his reflexes to catch it before it connects.

“Guys! What the hell are you doing?!” Scott yells.

Stiles gestures wildly, “You weren’t answering your phone!”

“Why do you have a bat?” Theo asks as he examines the metal club.

“I thought you guys were predators!”

Theo snickers and hands the bat back over. 

Stiles scoffs and clumsily climbs down from the roof. “That doesn’t explain why you weren’t answering your phone, dude,” He says.

Scott shifts subtly, “Yeah, well I guess I just didn’t hear it over my music.”

Theo makes eye contact with Stiles. “He’s lying,” He signed at Stiles. They had learnt sign language during one of Stiles’ Adderall induced research binges.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Whatever Scotty, but you’ve got to hear this,” Theo smiles when the excitement returns to Stiles's voice, “We saw my dad leave twenty-minutes ago, dispatch called and they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even _State_ police,”

Scott raises his eyebrows, “For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods,” Theo explains.

“A dead body?!”

“Oh my god,” Theo mutters.

“No, a body of water. _Yes_ , dumbass a dead body.” Stiles says in disbelief.

“What, like murdered?”

Theo sighs, “No one knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties,”

Scott frowns confused, “Wait, hold on, but if they found the body then what are they looking for?”

“That’s the best part, they only found _half,”_ Stiles says, practically shaking in excitement. “We’re going.”

“What? No way, I was working out for lacrosse!”

“I fucking knew it!” he mouths to Stiles. He snickers.

“What are you guys laughing at,” Scott accuses.

“Nothing!” They both say as they give too innocent smiles.

Scott flares his nose in annoyance, “Look you guys can go ahead and do your usual freaky weird shit, but I’m out, okay? I’ve gotta get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow.”

“Oh, come on Scotty! It’ll be like a last night of fun before school starts! Please?” Stiles begs.

“ _No,_ Stiles. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye,” Theo mutters. He mimes punching Scott in the face when he’s inside.

“What a _dick,_ ” Theo says and walks over to a forlorn-looking Stiles and swings his arm over his shoulder and pulls Stiles to the stairs. “Cheer up buttercup, we don’t need him okay? He probably would’ve just whined the whole time anyway,”

Stiles snorts, “True, but it still hurts.” He smiles at Theo sadly, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I’m sorry if I like pressured you or anything.”

Theo scoffs, “No way, we’re totally doing this! I’ve got my wolfy nose all ready to go, I ain’t putting it away now.”

Stiles laughs, “Guess we’re off to find a dead body then!”

“ _Half,_ a dead body.” Theo corrects.

“Half, a dead body,” Stiles pauses. “We _do,_ do weird shit, don’t we?”

“Oh yes, defiantly.”

“Theo, why haven’t you ever tried out for Lacrosse?” Stiles asks as they make their way through the Beacon Hills Preserve. They’d left Scott’s house thirty minutes prior and had been trotting through the dark woods for about twenty. Another chilly breeze blows through the trees and Stiles hugs his jacket closer to himself.

Theo clucks his tongue, “Well, I don’t like sports for one, and I feel like it’d be cheating, anyway.” He explains.

Stiles trips over the rough forest floor and grabs onto Theos arm to steady himself. _Fucking tree roots._

“Be careful,” Theo says.

“Yeah, yeah. Can you smell anything?”

“No, which is the same answer I gave you when you asked two minutes ago.” Theo rolls his eyes.

Stiles groans. “Seriously, nothing?”

“No Stiles, the only things I can smell is mouldy trees and a pack of deer. I said I’d tell you If I did,”

“Why did I decide to do this again?” He whines.

“Because you’re an idiot and have a habit of disobeying your father,”

Stiles jumps over a fallen tree trunk and nods, “Fair point. Okay, I’m bored, let me ask you some questions.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you know everything about me, Stiles,”

“Hmmm, oh! Okay, why haven’t you told Scott you’re a werewolf, well, werecoyote,”

“I don’t trust him,” Theo answers immediately.

“But you trust me? Theo, I literally cannot shut up,”

Theo stops walking, and Stiles walks straight into his back, “Ugh, dude,”

Theo turns around and looks at him seriously. “You use your ability to constantly talk, as a way to distract people and steer them away from your truth. When you speak, it’s never about anything important or anything too in-depth about yourself, it’s always nonsense mixed in with the conversation you’re having at that moment.

You do it so people think they know you when in reality they don’t know jackshit, because all you’re doing is spouting out crap and they don’t even realise it until they’ve already walked away after getting sick of the conversation. The only people you don’t do this to is your Dad and me, but it used to include your Mum and the Hales before they died.”

Stiles gapes at him like a fish.

“I trust you, Stiles because you keep your secrets locked up in the deepest part of your mind where no one will ever be able to get to them unless you let them.” Theo smiles charmingly, “Am I close?”

“I…what. How the fuck did you do that?!”

Theo smirks and starts walking ahead again. “A magician never reveals his secrets Sti,”

He groans and stomps after him and pokes Theo’s back. “You are spot on. _Spot on._ No one realises I do that. Not even Scott!”

“Yeah, well Scott’s a bit of an airhead,”

Stiles shrugs, “You’re not wrong,”

“I’m never wrong,”

“Now, that’s something we can disagree on.”

Theo laughs before cutting off suddenly and darting his hand out to stop Stiles. “I think I hear something.”

“Oh, shit, what is it?” Stiles whispers.

“Fuck, it’s your Dad, hide!” The two of them dart behind the closest tree, silent except for Stiles’ heavy breathing. _Screw werewolves, seriously._

Multiple pairs of footsteps approach from behind them and Stiles looks at Theo with wide eyes. ‘How close?’ He signs to him.

‘About twenty feet.’ Theo signs back. He peeps his head around the tree and shines his yellow eyes. “They’re thinking of heading the other way,” he whispers.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against the hard, wood. “Jesus, that was close,”

Theo snorts softly, “Stiles, just out of curiosity, what are you planning on doing if we _do_ find the body?”

“Huh, I did not think about that,” Stiles confesses.

“Uh-huh, and what if whoever did this is still out here?”

Stiles cringes, “ _Also_ something I didn’t think about, but hey, I’ve got your furry ass to keep me safe!”

Theo squints him, “That is not something you should rely on.” He says, unimpressed.

Stiles ignores him and takes a turn at looking around the side of his tree. The police have turned and walked in the opposite direction, so Stiles lifts off the tree and faces Theo. “Okay, left, or right?”

Theo survey’s his surroundings before hiding his glowing eyes and pointing left. “This way.”

Stiles mocks salutes him, “Sir, yes, sir!”

Theo waves him over impatiently, “Just hurry up,”

They walk for about five minutes before Theo starts to gag, “Oh my god! Stiles, give me the flashlight!”

“What,” ―Theo snatches the remote with one hand as he uses other to cover his nose. He scrambles forward, almost falling to his knees― “Theo, what’s wrong?”

“Oh god. Oh god, Stiles, I think I smell the body.”

“What, please tell me you’re joking,” Stiles crouches on the ground and covers his mouth with his hands.

“I am _defiantly_ not joking, but I can’t see it, use your phone light and help me look.”

Stiles pulls his phone out and starts to scan the leafy floor around him. His hands are shaking, and the unsteady rhythm creates an unsettling glow throughout the pitch-black clearing. Stiles breath hitches when he quickly swipes over something, he _prays_ is not a hand.

“Theo…” He whispers.

“Yeah?”

He hears Theo come up beside him and the flashlight he’s holding illuminates the area in front of him. Stiles screams and launches himself backwards as he makes direct eye contact with the lifeless gaze of Laura Hale.


End file.
